The World Doesn't Implode
by HikaruAndHaruhi
Summary: A post-Doomsday oneshot about how the Doctor and Rose feel about eachother, and what this separation had led them to.


The World Doesn't Implode……

Lying in bed, thinking. He did a lot of that nowadays. Just thinking. Arm lay across his forehead, eyes half open, and lying perfectly still. Images ran across his eyelids like a film in a cinema, flicking from picture to picture. A film of love. A film of Rose.

God, just thinking about her gave him heartache. So long they'd been apart, nearly one full year, and yet, it seemed like a lifetime. Only the Tardis kept him company during the log, harsh, painful nights, eating away at him like a hole in the head.

"A hole in the head," He spoke aloud, "Now there's a thought. No more pain, no more suffering, and God, it hurts me to say this, no more Rose."

_Do that and I'll kill ya I will! _A voice hummed inside his head.

"How can you, I'd be lying on the floor, my brains scattered everywhere and blood covering the walls," He said, sarcastically, "So you wont be killing me, Tardis, 'cos I'll already be dead."

_Did you say something to me, Doctor? _She asked him.

"Yeah, just," He moved his hand and placed it on his stomach, "Just, stating the obvious that you can't kill someone once they're dead."

_And that is relevant, how? _

"Well, you said," He explained, waving his hand in a 'Queen's Wave' gesture, "That if I killed myself, you'd kill me."

_And I said this, when?_

"Just before," His face looked puzzled, "You said 'Do that and I'll kill ya I will'"

_Excuse me, Doctor, but I would never use the word _ _'ya'. I only speak in **proper**, English. I've never used that nonsense you call 'slang' in all of my existence, thank you very much._

She cut off at that, leaving the Doctor's mind blank…..for now.

"But," He sat up, "If you didn't, who did?"

_I did stupid. _The voice laughed.

"Right, if that wasn't you," He said, clambering off his bed and towards the door, "Then who did?"

_Me, Rose._

He froze. Daring not to move a muscle. One leg outstretched in front of him the other behind.

_Doctor, it's me, Rose. Don't you recognise my voice?_

"God, I'm losing my mind," He continued walking down the stairs and into the console room with his hands in his pockets, "Rose is in another universe, she can't contact me, especially not through my mind. It's my mind playing cruel tricks on me. I haven't been able to concentrate for, ooh, about 12 months now."

He lay on the metal grill flooring underneath the central column and reached up to pull something out. Hands going in and out wires and flinching at every shock from the Tardis. She knew what he was doing. She knew this was it.

"Got it." He nearly cried, as the burns on his hand from where the Tardis had been zapping him began to sting.

Pulling himself up, he revealed a gun. He help it in his right hand for a moment, just staring at it. "Thanks, Jack," He said, "For leaving a gun behind." With that he cocked it and rested his finger on the trigger.

_Doctor, don't you even think about it!_

"Why?," He asked, lifting it up towards the side of his head, "The world doesn't implode because the Doctor dies," He took a long pause, before finally speaking his final words, "Rose, I love you."

In one swift movement, once her name had left his lips, he closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger, falling to the ground in almost an instant, blood splattered on the console, and a hole in his head.

Rose cocked the gun and held it to her head, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The pain she'd felt in that one instant, surged through her whole body. She heard the bullet in her mind, saw him collapse to the floor and heard his soul screaming in pain, calling to her.

She knew what had happened. He'd killed himself. The hurt still lingered in her heart, and the tears stung her eyes.

She looked towards the sky, and opened her eyes, "Doctor, this is so I can be with you, forever," She closed her eyes tight, "I love you." And with that, her finger pulled on the trigger and sent a bullet through her head and fell to the floor with a bang.

If you would've taken a photograph of each of them in turn the way they lay and placed them together, you would have seen the image of them, asleep together for the rest of eternity….


End file.
